The Music of Love
by OneGirlStudio
Summary: A collection of ten drabbled centering around ten songs all focusing on USUK! T for cursing.


_**A/N: I thought I'd attempt this… I really hope that I don't fail… EPICLY. I've been seeing this around and I just decided to give it a go with ONE OF OUR FAVORITE PAIRINGS: USUK yep predictable right…? Oh and some of these are half AU… sorry if it gets confusing LOL… (and I haven't gotten around to checking if someone has already done this pairing...)**_

_**The challenge is as followed: **_

_**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.**_

_**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.**_

_**3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!**_

_**4. Do ten of these, then post them.**_

_**Now let us begin~**_

* * *

><p><em>Bulletproof by: La Roux<em>

Arthur let out an angered huff; he wouldn't fall for his tricks again! He wouldn't let himself fall prey to Alfred's charm; he'd already gone through that shit during the revolution. And he wasn't doing it again.

Yes this time… for sure…! He'd be unbreakable. _England was bulletproof._ America wouldn't trick him again.

_Prisoner of Love by: Utada Hikaru_

America smiled silently as he watched the English nation from across the table; it was a bit out of character but hey! He had a nice ass… Pouting he let out a small sigh, boy, had he fallen hard for his fellow nation. But then again oh well. Alfred was simply contented with being near him. It didn't really matter. As long as he didn't leave him alone any more… he'd be alright. He was surly that Englishman's prisoner… he completely had him wrapped around his finger…

_Easy Breezy by: Utada Hikaru_

Arthur blinked back tears as he watched Alfred from across the conference table. He had a crush on his best friend… wonderful isn't it? He had just confessed to the idiot and they'd gone out on a couple dates… but a little over a week ago, he broke up with him in front of all their friends and LAUGHED.

"Screw you Al." he stated as he swiftly let the room feeling the eyes follow him out.

_Laughmaker by: Bump of Chicken_

Arthur sniffled as he sat in a corner of his room, knees pulled up to his chest.

A knock sounded at the door, "Go AWAY AL!" the two had just fought. And if wasn't a pretty one.

"I'm sorry, Artie…" a voice broke on the other side of the door and Arthur slowly went over to see . Just as he went over a crash sounded from the window. "HOLY!"

"I'm really sorry…" Alfred held a metal pipe in his hand; face stain with tears. He had busted his window.

"…Whatever, just clean this up."

_Forget You by: Cee-Lo Green_

America glared at the doting couple across the street. He wasn't being a creeper. Nope. He was just SECRETLY CHECKING in on his ex with his new French lover… yeah. He and Arthur had broken up a month ago due to certain relationship issues… BUT THAT DID NOT MAKE IT ALRIGHT TO DATE THAT IDIOT FRANCE! Sighing he got out a metal bat and walked across the street, "Sorry Arthur, just can't forget you."

_Let Me Be With You by: Opening theme to 'Chobits'_

"Let me be with you…" England begged as he drew a magic circle. He chanted the words over and over, maybe this could work… maybe America would return his feelings… and love him back. "Please let you love me."

Tears welled up his eyes as he chanted it over and over again. When he saw nothing was happening, he blinked in confusion. "What the bloody – "

"That won't work on me…" the surprised blonde felt arms wrap around him, "Because I already love you." Tears of relief fell his eyes.

_Paris by: Grace Potter and the Nocturnals_

Arthur's eyes blazed, "YOU COWARD!" the American winced, "CAN'T YOU JUST BE HONEST FOR ONCE! ALL IT DOES IS GIVE OUT MIXED SIGNALS!"

"Sorry Iggy…"

"Don't you dare bloody, 'Iggy' me! Really, can't you be a bit less hesitant! Your blunt about everything but our relationship…" tears welled up as Arthur's American boyfriend tried comfort him.

_Your Love Is My Drug by: KE$HA_

He was obsessed. That was the best word for it. No matter what, the Brit wouldn't leave his head. Alfred had tried everything to get his best friend off the brain… unfortunately to no avail.

Arthur is dangerous. Just like a drug… and Alfred was addicted to it; like a moth to a flame…

_Hurry Up and Save Me by: Tiffany Giardina_

England always felt as if he was alone. Of course he never fully was, hell, all the nations and Europe made sure of THAT. But… why did he feel so empty when Alfred wasn't around? "Damn it… America you stupid git." He wanted that idiot to hurry up and save him from this empty world… it scared him.

The phone rang, "Hello?" he asked distractedly.

"Iggy!" he sighed, the light of the world was coming back into his line of vision.

"What the hell do you want?"

_Bleeding Love by: Leona Lewis_

Arthur pondered his past loves. He had never had any luck. His first boyfriend had cheated on him… repeatedly. His Spanish boyfriend ended up parting with him after falling in love with someone else (although they ended on somewhat good terms…)

And now there was Alfred. "Maybe you will be the one to see my scars…" he mumbled into the American's chest as he snugged in close to the bare chest. "And in return I'll only bleed for you…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: … - -" ugh~ that was harder than I thought… but oh well it was fun XD! But for some reason my playlist skipped over all the happy songs O . o Anyway I should probably get to bed! And I hope that I did alright~! ... Please remember to reiveiw~**_


End file.
